WAGs
The WAGs are the wives and girlfriends of footballers and managers. They usually appear or are mentioned when Schlong Terry or Tryiton Giggsy appears. Most of their designs are generic, but some have differents designs and some are related to the real life counterparter. List of WAGs (alphabetical order) Footballers Angel Di Maria's wife She's mentioned when Tryiton Giggsy promised to let Di Maria play if he let he sleep with his wife. Alberto Smalleno's wife Klopp punishes Smalleno's bad defending by letting his wive go on a date with Terry. Alberto Moreno wife John Terry.png|Smalleno watching his wife dating with Terry. Coleen Rooney She's first mentioned when Rooney (as Rocky) accidentally calls her Adrian. In 2017, she tries to divorce him because he was cheating on her. Coleen Rooney.png Cristiano Euronaldo's girlfriend She appears pregnant in the beginning of 2017. She is later shown taking care of their baby just before the Madrid Derby. She along Euronaldo's mom and son were helping him to practice his goal shooting in home but he shouted at her because he blamed her for his fail. Ronaldo girlfriend pregnant.png Cristiano Euronaldo's wives Ronaldo mentions having an invisible wife, who is the mother of Cristiano Euronaldo Junior. It's unknown what happened to her. Euronaldo tries to avoid conversations about her with his son. He also had another unknown wife/girlfriend who became the mother of his twin children Mateo and Eva. Cristiano Ronaldo son wife.gif|Euronaldo mentions his "invisible wife". Danny Ings' wife She is in a photo with Ings in a beach. Danny Ings beach wife.png David de Saver's girlfriend She is from Madrid and Rafact Benitesh tries to persuade David to join Real Madrid because of this. David de Gea girlfriend wife.png Dirty Sanchez's wife She looks just like Arsey Whinger and she is a big fan of Eyezil. There are two designs of her. Alexis Sanchez wife Ozil.png Costa Sanchez wife Terry.png|Another design of Sanchez's wife. Ghastly Tongue's wife She is mentioned by Giggsy. Hwan Mata's girlfriend Hwan Mata offers his girlfriend to Giggsy so, in return, he can play on the top 11. However, Giggsy doesn't like Mata's girlfriend. Kieran Gibbs' girlfriend She is kept as a hostage by Giggsy in one match, forcing Gibbs to score an own goal. Kieran Gibbs wife Ryan Giggs.png|Gibbs' girlfriend being kept as a hostage by Giggsy. Jack Wheelchair's girlfriend She appears besides him just before Slapman came and slapped him. Wilshere girlfriend Slapman Moyes.png|Jack's girlfriend. Mrs. Costly Coffee She looks like her husband and speaks in a manner similar to his. Diego Costa wife.png|Diego Costa's wife. Mrs. Eyezil She is the wife of Mesut Eyezil. She is an alien from Venus with blonde hair and other feminine features. She pilots their UFO. Mrs Eyezil.png Mrs. Fabregash Her name is written in one key for swapping with Terry. Mrs. Hazardous Her name is written in one key for swapping with Terry. Mrs. Ivanitch She appears with her husband at Rafa's. Her name is written in one key for swapping with Terry. Phil Jones Rafa Benitez Ivanovic wife.png|Mrs. Ivanitch with her husband waiting to be answered. Mrs. Merthacker She looks just like her husband. Her husband is distracted by looking at her and Terry in the crowd. Mertsacker wife Terry.png|Mrs. Merthacker in love with Terry. Mrs. Oscar Her name is written in one key for swapping with Terry. She is later mentioned by her husband when he says that he is going to have celebrate his victory of the EFL Cup with her and his sister. Pedro's wife Terry pulls her hand inside the box so he receives a red card for "pulling". Pedro wife Terry.png|Pedro's wife giving her hand to Terry. Philippe Cuteinho's girlfriend Coutinho mentions his new girlfriend for his friends. Coutinho girlfriend Klopp Mane Firmino Salah.png|Coutinho points to his new girlfriend. Schlong Terry's wife She is mentioned sometimes by Terry himself. Giggsy also mentions that he was having a case with her. She appears in a Conspiracy Theory sleeping with Diego Costa. Terry wife Diego Costa.png|Terry find his wife with Diego Costa. Sergio Aguero's wife She was in a car with Wayne and they crashed in Aguero's car. Wayne Rooney Aguero Dean Terry wife car.png|Aguero's wife in the red car. Sergio Redos' wife Ramos' wife lives with her husband but she has to deal with his diving and cheating personality. She is happy when Juan Cuadrado poisons him. Ramos wife.png|Ramos with his wife. Th2-0 Walcott's wife She received a coffee machine from Terry for Christmas. Her husband became wooried because of that. Theo Walcott wife.png|Theo with his wife. Tryiton Giggsy's wife She is mentioned sometimes by Terry and Giggsy himself. Zlatan's wife She is jealous about her husband, as shown when she chased him down when he tried to date the World's Most Beautiful Woman. She also slaps him when he didn't bought her a birthday gift and when he hurt the feelings of a widower reporter. Zlatan wife old.png|Zlatan with his wife before her redesign. Zlatan wife.png|Zlatan's wife jealousy. Managers Dick Advoblackcat's wife Dick mentions that his wife incentivated him to stay as the manager of Sunlessland. This shows how she loves him. Louis Van Harsh's wife She looks just like him. There's a photo of her in his office room. Mrs. Pochettino She is mentioned by her husband after Tottenham defeated Everton 4-0. Pochettino mentiones that he would show the replay of the goals to her. Mrs. Special One She's the wife of Jose Moaninho. She cheated on him with Terry. Mrs. Whinger She is the wife of Arsey Whinger. Her name is mentioned in one Rap Battle against Moaninho. Other wives Chelsea players' WAGs Conte told Loanfarce to let the Chelsea players' WAGs to be free after Terry left the club in 2017/18 season. Premier League WAGs They try to buy Terry in the Transfer Window. Referee's wife Fernando Torrid blackmailed the referee to give a freekick to Atletico Madrid by kidnapping his wife and threateing her. After the referee conceided the free kick, he heard the sound of a shot, but Torrid remembers him that he just shot blanks. Referee wife Torres.png|The referee's wife being kept as a hostage. Wayne Rooney's old girlfriend There are two old ladies who are often seen with Wayne. They are a reference to Helen Wood, a old prostitute that Wayne Rooney had sex with. Trivia * Aguero's, Pedro's, Wheelchair's and Walcott's wives have the same design. ** That is also the design for the World's Most Beautiful Woman. It's unknown if she is any of the four above or a totally different character. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Females Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Groups Category:Relatives Category:Unseen characters